When I Open My Eyes
by Devoted2Sirius
Summary: Hermione thought she was a muggle born witch.Until her true identity is revealed to her.Suddenly she's forced into a life she doesn't want and find an allie in an enemy.But that's not the worst of her problems.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Even though I'm going to try and keep this story as true to the books as possible, a lot of things might seem far fetched. But I'm basing this on things we don't know much about so that there's the possibility that it could happen. It's set from Hermione's POV but changes to other characters as well. I'm hoping you all like it. If you have any comments, email me at instead of the email under my user profile.

Chapter One

I lived in what I thought to be a secure world. Harry and Ron faced new threats each day from the wizarding world. But as far as I knew, I was the only one of my kind within miles. I saw no reason for anyone to harm me.

I believed that I was muggle born. After all, my parents were Muggles, dentists as well. When I'd first received my letter to Hogwarts I'd observed my parents thinking they might have magic in them. But I saw none. And I knew I wasn't adopted. I had my Mothers hair and nose. And my Fathers eyes and smile. I acted like my Mother, but had my Fathers bookish ways.

The summer before my sixth year proved to be one of many changes. Nature finally caught up with me. My hair lost it's bushiness and settled down into smooth curls. My body suddenly gained curves that I didn't know were possible for my body to have. With the help of a new wardrobe I was able to show off what I suddenly had. Who was I to mess with nature?

But most of all it was one event that summer that really changed me. I remember the day clearly. It was a rainy Thursday in mid July when we left the house. My Father drove for several hours until we were many, many miles from our house. Suddenly he made a sharp turn down a dirt road and a house appeared. I'd always thought that Sirius's house had been depressing. Well it was a mansion compared to this one. Before me stood a gray, decrepit house.

"Mum, what are we-"

"Shhh, there will be plenty of time for questions once we're inside."

When we reached the rotting front door, it swung open. There stood a man or woman, it was hard to tell, dressed in black. A hood hid their face from my view. But I knew whoever they were, they were a deatheater.

"Wha--"

Suddenly I stopped. We were brought into a large room and seated on a sofa. My heart was pounding like never before. Something was not right. Of course something wasn't. I was in a house with Deatheaters. Then there was so much silence, I thought I might go crazy.

"Hermione Granger. How nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from your parents and my faithful Deatheaters. I do regret letting them harm you. But if your little friends saw you were safe, my plans would be ruined." And then he stepped out of the shadows.

He was exactly as Harry had described him. Tall, thin, pale with red slit for eyes. Lord Voldemort. My nightmares had suddenly become reality.

**Draco's POV**

My parents were forever trying to set me up with various girls at school. I despised them. I'll admit I did have some fun with Pansy Parkinson. Mainly it was to stop my Father from nagging me. So when he told me about a ball that would be taking place August 31st, I knew his intentions were to have me mingle with the daughters of noble dark wizards.

"Father, must I go? Balls aren't really my thing."

"The Dark Lord has set this up. If you do not attend, how do you think it will make me look?"

I knew I wouldn't win against my Father. I would be going to the ball if my life was hanging by a thread. And even though I had no interest in attending, I was curious. Why was the Dark Lord holding a ball?  
"Father? What's this ball for?"

"The introduction of Salazar Slytherins heir.


	2. Fit For A Queen

A/N: I know you're probably wondering about the last sentence of my first chapter. But it's explained her.

Chapter Two

I sat stunned, listening to Voldemort telling me things I didn't want to believe. I had spent almost seventeen years believing I was of Granger blood and suddenly I was a Riddle. It was impossible.

"Very few people know that I have a son. When he was born he was given the surname 'Granger' to protect him from the ministry."

My mind was reeling. This couldn't be possible. I remembered Harry telling me that Voldemort was Salazar Slytherins last remaining heir. Voldemort smiled when I told him this.

"Yes, even Old Dumbledore doesn't know that I'm a Father or Grand-Father. I imagine it will come as no surprise however when he learns his prize student is my heir. Where do you think you get your talent?"

I was dumbstruck. I really believed that Dumbledore knew it all.

"I've spent a great deal of time working on my plan, and I've already begun to set it in motion. Soon the wizarding world will meet it's Queen."

"Queen?"

He laughed softly.

"Yes, Queen. Didn't you know that Salazar Slytherin was royalty? However, when he died he made it so that only the females in the family would rule our world. As fate would have it, my Mother was the first female born to our family since Salazar's time. She died giving birth to me when she was sixteen and was unable to claim her throne at seventeen. You are different. I will introduce you to the finest witches and wizards in our world. And soon you will become what my Mother could not. The one to rule our world."

Draco's POV

My Father refused to tell me anything about Slytherins heir. After arguing that I wouldn't tell anyone he turned to me angrily.

"I can't tell you anymore because I don't know anything else Draco."

A few days later I was in Diagon Alley when I heard whispers among the shoppers. From what I was able to gather, this unknown heir was a girl. And she went to Hogwarts.


	3. Visions Of Emerald

Chapter Three

My summer had never gone by too quickly. Apparently when you're dreading something as I was then, it flies by. Before I knew it, August 31st had come. My Father would be escorting me, and then it would be announced that he was Voldemorts son. Each girl was required to wear a mask as well as change their voice so no one could figure out the identity of this unknown heir.

I spent much of the day sitting around. I wasn't one to have nerves, but being introduced to "society" as Voldemorts grand-daughter was surely something unusual. I knew some of my classmates would be there. The Slytherins that I'd always hated. As much as I tried to protest this to my Father and Mother, they insisted it was for the best.

'Hermione, you have something no one else at Hogwarts can say they have. Your lineage is unique. Every single person in Slytherin wishes they were the heir of Voldemort. But it took a Gryffindor to be that."

"How is it that I'm the heir of Slytherin, but in Gryffindor? It just doesn't make sense."

" Your Great-grandfather was a muggle. It must come from him. That's something we all regret."

"But I love being a Gryffindor. My friends are there."

Suddenly my Fathers voice turned sharp. "You will not speak of them. Not tonight, not ever. Unless you're asked to. Do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes Father."

Draco's POV

As much as I hated the idea of a ball, I was looking forward to meeting this girl. I had racked my brain hoping to figure out the mystery girl. But no one fit the bill. I knew the girls in my house. They would've let the whole school know if they were Voldemorts heir. It had to be someone from another house. It just didn't seem possible.

I knew that when we did meet, my Father would try and set me up with this girl. But no girl was a match for me, unless you counted Granger…

I felt like I might throw up. My Mother had helped me prepare for the ball and I have to admit, I felt beautiful. My mask hid my face from the world and my voice had taken on a gentler tone. I loved the color of my dress. It matched my skin tone perfectly. It was almost as if it was meant for me.

The night was warm, but not so much that one would sweat frequently. That didn't stop me however. I knew once my mask came off everyone would be talking. And tomorrow that news would reach the ears of my best friends.

I had politely declined spending the summer at the Burrow. I knew Ron and Harry were disappointed. It was the first time I hadn't at least met them in Diagon Alley. And as much as I wanted to tell them what was going on, my life would be at risk if I did. Poor Ginny owled me begging me to reconsider.

Finally, it was time for the ball to begin. I sat beside my parents in a carriage outside the gates to a large manor. We were the last few to arrive. It was decided that I would make a grand entrance. It meant many would guess I was the heir, but no one could guess who was under my mask. Not until midnight. Then they would know.

As the door opened, I saw many curious faces. The boys looked at me eagerly, the girls looked angry. In the front I saw Crabbe and Goyle holding biscuits up to their greedy mouths, but stopping mid-way. Did I have that affect on them? It seemed unbelievable. Those two lumps never noticed anything that wasn't made of sugar.

We walked slowly past the many faces, mostly to receive more attention from them. I could see my Father smiling. His moment of power seemed to of at last. His daughter would be the Queen of his world. It was his proudest moment. And my Mother? She looked stunning in a ivory dress. For my entire life my parents had hidden from their world. They pretended to be Muggles to protect me. And now they were finally allowed to reveal themselves. To absorb the world they missed so much.

Draco's POV

I was sitting alone when I hear a commotion coming from the door. Another guest had arrived. Could this be the one? Suddenly Goyle came towards me, with Crabbe not far behind. It was the fastest I'd seen either one of them ever move.

"Malfoy, you've got to see this girl."

'She must be something' I thought to myself, 'if she's able to get their attention.

As I stood up, my Father came around the corner. He looked smug.

"Draco, I have found her. The heir. The girl for you. Come with me."

I followed him into the hall where a girl stood with her parents. I had to stop where I was. Even with a mask on, I could feel her beauty. She wore a dress of emerald green that hugged her curves. Glitter on her skirt made light reflect onto all areas of the room. Her mask matched the dress perfectly. It covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose. Her hair was up surrounding her head in a tiara. Brown, soft curls. Something about her seemed so familiar, and yet, I couldn't put my finger on it.

She was surrounded by other guests. I could see the girls eyeing her dress with envy and looking at her with jealousy. Every male in the room was transfixed on her. My Father walked up to hers and introduced himself. The other man smiled. I could see he knew who my Father was. They began talking, and my Mother did the same with hers. I felt it was up to me to engage her in conversation.

The moment I walked over, she moved away. Oh! She knew me. She knew my ways. She was going to play hard to get. Well I loved a challenge.


End file.
